The present invention relates to a diaper for common household pets, such as dogs and cats, and more particularly to a securely-fitting diaper garment for such animals so as to contain waste discharges.
Whether as a result of advanced age or medical condition, dogs and cats may exhibit a permanent or temporary inability to control their waste discharges, particularly urinary discharges, leading to numerous and problematic "accidents" in the home, automobile, etc. The same situation can arise, whether in animal hospitals or later in the home, following particular forms of surgery performed on the pets. Accidents of this nature also are (common in very young animals, particularly dogs, during their training period. Apart from such situations, there will exist still other instances where a means for preventing accidents of this nature is desirable, such as for dogs left unattended for extended periods in the home, or dogs owned by persons residing in apartments who cannot immediately access outdoor areas, or the like.
The prior art reflects a wide variety of proposals for pet diaper garments intended to address problems of this general nature. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,132 to Hersh (training garment for use during house-breaking of pets); U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,330 to Alofsin (protective covering for dogs to prevent wetting); U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,562 to Graham (pet garment having a refuse container); U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,645 to Tyler (waste bag for attachments to pets to facilitate collection and disposal of waste); U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,330 to Baumgartner (waste collecting garment for dogs to avoid need for clean-up in public places); U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,991 to Msarsa (protective garment); U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,591 to Wesseldine (incontinence and protective device for animals); U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,949 to O'Rourke (dog diaper); U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,419 to Fong (device for collecting animal excrement); U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,949 to Wunderman et al. (disposable dog diaper); U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,421 to Lowman (diaper for incontinent dogs); U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,960 to Lamp (garment for collecting animal excrement); U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,801 to Chin et al. (dog dropping catcher); U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,847 to Kelly (dog diaper); and Design Patent No. Des. 329,927 to Thomas (sanitary garment for animals).
The known or proposed devices and garments illustrated by the foregoing patents are subject to one or more shortcomings with respect either to functionality for their intended purpose, and/or ease of low-cost manufacture, and/or comfort for the animal wearer, and other like functional and practical considerations.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a diaper garment for household pets, particularly for pets exhibiting or prone to incontinence, which diaper may be designed as disposable or reusable, is amenable to low-cost manufacture, and will fit snugly on the animal without causing discomfort.